Time Off At The Cave
by pie1q1
Summary: This has some kinky stuff in it. Please if you don't like it, comment and tell me what i should change


The members of Young Justice sit around the cave bored from their lack of missions from Batman.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

This is only my second fanfiction and I hope to make more in star wars and young justice. please follow and like my account.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

The entire team, with the exception of Aqualad (who was at helping restore Atlantis) and Red Tornado (who was with the Justice League), was in the living room watching television as Wally rapidly changed the channel.

"Can you stay on one channel, Wally?" said Artemis, who was lying on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sorry" replied Wally, as he kissed on the forehead.

Robin snatches the remote from Wally's hand and chooses a channel. They all sit in silence.

"I have an idea." Conner said as he stood up.

"What is it?" Asked Wally.

"Well, each of us are a couple. Robin your with Zatanna, Wally your with Artemis, and I'm with Megan."

"What's your point." Asked Robin curiously.

"Well, um...uh" Stuttered Conner.

Sensing his thoughts, Megan spoke up. "What he's trying to say is, maybe we should have fun with each other."

"That's what were doing, duh." Wally exclaimed.

"Not what I meant." Megan said.

"Oh, I get it." Wally said. "Are you okay with that, Artemis?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun." Artemis said ecstatically.

"I don't know." Zatanna said, "Me and Robin will have to talk about it."

"Okay, sure" Megan said, disappointed.

One week later, Red Tornado returns from his mission with the Justice League.

"Any news from Batman, Tornado?" The team asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Enjoy yourselves while you have time off. I believe Aqualad should be back tonight." Red Tornado answered, as he left to the watchtower to report on his mission.

One he left, Zatanna screamed. "I am sick and tired of sitting around here. Okay lets do it."

"Okay, here we go." Conner said.

At that moment, he dropped his pants, revealing his 8 inch dick to his teammates. Wally and Robin did the same reaving their 7.5 inch dicks. The girls clued in and grabbed a hold of their man. They began to stroke, receiving moans and the occasional cussing.

**-P.O.V. Robin-**

God, Zatanna is amazing at this. I mean I've gotten handjobs from her before, but after such a long time, she became restless and even better. Thats when she started to suck. Her powerful lips cover the head of my cock and suck with incredible force. I lift her shirt over her head revealing her pink and purple pokadot bra, which I unclip with ease. Her perky B-cup breasts pop out so i grab and fondle them, receiving moans and harder sucking in return. I grab hold of the back of her head causing her to gag on my dick, which felt so good.

**-P.O.V. Conner-**

I can honestly say that I have the best girlfriend in the universe. She immediately clued in when I dropped my pants, and she stripped to her bra and panties almost instantly. She sucks hard on my dick and strokes it with might. I'm so tempted to make her gag, like Robin did to Zatanna, but I know Megan does not like it. So instead in spin her around and put her in the 69 position. I begin to lick her beautiful cunt, achieving moans and harder sucking.

**-Third Person-**

Wally turns to Conner and humorously asks, "Switch?"

"Sure, why not." Conner replied.

The two heroes swap girls and begin to fuck them.

Conner looks at Artemis who was in her bra with no panties. Conner raises an eyebrow, "I didn't see Wally lick or finger you. Why no panites?"

"Oh, I never wear panties." Artemis answers seductively.

Conner achieves an even harder dick, making it grow anther inch. He walks up to her and says, "I'm guessing you don't like it rough."

Artemis takes off her bra, revealing her C-cup breasts, walks up to Conner, and whispers. "You can be as rough as you want."

Conner turns to his pocket and retrieves one of the patches that gives him his full power. He puts it on and grabs Artemis. She is suddenly flying in the air with Conner under her licking her cunt. She shudders and climaxes extremely hard. Conner then flies up to the ceiling and slams her up against it. He inserts his dick in her dripping cunt and slowly pumps with extreme force. Artemis screams and moans as her pussy is being fucked by a super human boy.

_-Meanwhile-_

Zatanna strips takes off her panties and holds them in her hand. She stands up and pushes Robin to the couch.

"I know this is your first time so I'll be gentle." Robin says.

"Thank you" Answers Zatanna as she opens her legs and exposes her virgin pussy to Robin.

He slowly enters her and she shutters as he hits her wall. He stopped. She nods for approval and to show that she had recovered from the sudden pain. He breaks her wall and slowly pumps in and out of her newly deflowered pussy. She moans and pinches her nipples for added effect.

-_Meanwhile-_

Wally is ecstatic as Megan sucks on his dick. "_Her lips are so powerful, shit it feels so good_", He thinks to himself. She then stops blowing him and walks to the kitchen table.

"Why'd you stop?" Wally asks.

She does not answer. She just leans over the counter and feels around in the cupboards. This exposes her beautifully perfect ass, pussy and asshole because she is not wearing any panties. Wally can't wait for her to get what every she is getting. He uses his super speed to rush over to Megan and enter her pussy. This catches her off guard, and she is forced onto the wall as Wally fucks her mercilessly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screams as she is being pounded by Wally. "Faster, Wally, faster!"

Wally speeds up and she is now being fucks at the speed of a car on the highway. Wally reaches up and gropes her tits with one hand. With the other he grabs her neck lightly and kisses her back. The ecstasy between them is far higher than ever before. Megan stops Wally with her telepathy and turns around. She wraps her legs around his waist and begins to be fucked while being carried. Wally presses her lips to his and they are now joined together in an unbreakable bond. He slows down and puts her on the counter top. They have slow hot sex from here, with occasional moans and grunts from each other.

While this is going on, Conner has Artemis pressed against the ceiling and in fucking her pussy with his massive dick. She has never felt so incredible during sex. She decides to get rough and she flipped Conner around and rode him in midair. His dick so far in her. She soon climaxes and her walls close in on Conners dick. She cums 2 more times before changing positions.

"Hey, Robin." Conner says as he and Artemis made love.

"Yeah?" Robin answers.

"Switch?"

"Let me ask Zatanna."

"It's okay, Robin. I want him to fuck me. I have an idea I want to try." Zatanna says.

"Okay. Hey, Conner. Switch." Calls Robin.

Conner flies down, Artemis in hand, and trades girls with Robin.

"Be careful." Robin said.

"Okay." Both Conner and Zatanna say together. Zatanna giggles.

Artemis slowly walks over to Robin, goes close to his ear and whispers, "Fuck my ass."

Robin grows harder and pushes Artemis onto the couch. He puts her in a doggy style position and lines his dick up with her beautiful, tight, perfect, virgin, asshole. She can't wait any longer and pushes back so his dick slides inside. The tightness overwhelms him and he restrains himself to check on Artemis. She is crying and he begins to pull out. Just then she screams, "Don't pull out, fuck my ass. Fuck it hard and fast. Harder and faster than you ever have done it."

He begins to fuck her ass. Slowly at first but gaining speed rapidly. She is still crying as her asshole is stretched by Robin's dick. She bites down on the sheet and sobs more. Her cries of pain then become moans of pleasure as Robin gropes her round tits and rub her wet clit.

"Is that all of it?" Artemis asks.

"No only about 4 inches." Robin replies.

Artemis then holds onto Robin's waist and slides all 7.5 inches of his dick into her ass. They both shudder and lose control. He does it again and again.

**-P.O.V. Wally-**

I can't believe I'm fucking Megan. She is so fucking hot. Her pussy is so tight, which is a surprise to me because she's dating Conner. I continue to fuck her and grope her tits.

-_Meanwhile-_

**-Third Person-**

Conner pulls Zatanna close to him and she breaks free. She makes her want appear and casts a spell. On the ground, ropes and bars and other machines appear.

"I saw this in a video and wanted to try it out." Zatanna says.

Conner grabs Zatanna and drags her to the machines. He ties ropes around her arms, legs and neck, and pushes attaches her to the wall. Since her ropes are magic, they sense Conners thoughts and do as he pleases. They position her in to a donut and tighten around her limbs. He lines his dick up with her pussy and begins to fuck her, hard and fast. She is screaming on the top of her lungs but the ropes gag her. One of the dildos flies up and fills the rest of her pussy. She is now in a lot of pain, yet it is still pleasurable. Her screams turn into moans and her moans occasionally turn into cusses. The ropes release her and the bars close on her tits, legs and attach to her arms and head. The ropes gag her once more. Conner shoves his dick in her mouth and she complies and sucks. He sticks his dick back in her pussy and two dildos fill the rest of her pussy.

"Mhhhhhhhh" Zatanna screams under her gags.

The gags are released and she begins to moan. Her machines and toys disappear and she is left with Conner's dick in her freshly fucked pussy.

After this happened, the group meets up in the lounge.

"So how was that?" Conner asks.

"Amazing, we should do it more often." Artemis says while being rapidly fingered by Wally.

Robin and Zatanna are cuddling on the couch with his dick in her pussy, not moving, and his hand slowly rubbing her.

"Yeah, definitely." Robin and Zatanna say.

"Great, so same time next week." Megan says while giving Conner a lap dance.

"Agreed." They all said.

That was when Aqualad returned and saw them all naked.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

I hope you guys liked this and tell me if I should make more. Should I take out the kinky stuff, cause I can in the next one.

Please like and follow me.

Comment please


End file.
